Wait, what?
by Jem Doe
Summary: "I've just had the worst day,", said Daphne, sitting by Harry's side. Harry kept eating slowly, and Hermione looked from one to another as Ron spluttered. Both were ignored summarily by the other two.
1. Chapter 1

"I've just had the worst day,", said Daphne, sitting by Harry's side. Harry kept eating slowly, and Hermione looked from one to another as Ron spluttered. Both were ignored summarily by the other two, Daphne making herself a plate after she dropped her bag on the ground without a second thought, and Harry made space for her to scoot closer. "Can you _believe_ Snape took points from me because I passed a note to Tracey?"

"No, not really. Did you get detention too?", Harry asked, as if this was a normal thing that happened every day. Daphne looked at him, surprise shining in her dark eyes.

"Yes, how did you know?", she grabbed him by the arm, using one finger to poke his face, and Harry laughed, turning to face her. "Come on, tell me."

"I'm a seer, _obviously_.", Daphne laughed, Harry following her laughter, and the two gained more odd looks from Ron and Hermione.

"How do you two know each other?", asked Hermione, using her fork to point at Daphne, and she looked, bewildered, at the black-haired girl.

"I was in Dumbledore's Army, don't you remember?", Daphne said, and Hermione seemed to have the beginning of a nervous tick. Harry stopped eating, offering a sharp look at Hermione. Daphne seemed to be playing a fun game; nothing was fairer than he join in.

"Yeah, Hermione, don't you remember Daphne helping us last year?", Harry replied, and Hermione frowned. "Daphne also helped me with the Triwizard Tournament. She knows a lot about mazes."

"And there was that little business during the second year, too.", she said, smiling like a cat who had eaten the canary. It didn't match her happy-go-luck voice tone, but alas.

"I think I'd remember a fourth person, mate,", Ron offered, tentative, and Harry and Daphne looked at each other, before looking, confused, at Ron. Oh, he was definitely having fun with this. He had no idea why they hadn't pulled that before.

"So you're telling me you definitely don't remember Daphne riding the train for the first with us? She was _there_ , Ron. With us.", Harry said, slowly, and Daphne rolled her eyes, using a fingernail to poke at Harry.

"Yes, and as I was _saying_ , Snape gave me detention! Can you believe it? Me, a _Slytherin_ , getting detention with _Snape_?", she whined, and Harry sighed. "Don't you want to come with me? We can scrub cauldrons together. It'll be fun!"

"I just had detention with Snape yesterday, but I can take you there.", Harry offered, and Daphne sighed, dramatic. Harry poked her, this time, and she leaned into him, sighing once more. "Aw, don't be like that."

"I have all the right to be like _that_ , I'm your _girlfriend_.", she said, matter of fact, and when they heard Hermione shriek, the two turned to face the girl. Harry didn't even know her throat could produce such sounds, but it seemed like he learned something new every day. "Something wrong?"

"When did you two start _dating_?!", Hermione looked as if she was going to faint, and Ron shot them a look that clearly spelled how weirded out he was.

Daphne put a finger on her lips, making a scene of trying to think, and then pointed at Ron.

"I know! It was the third year, right? We shared ice cream and then we kissed under the stars.", Daphne said, smiling, and Harry tutted. She looked at him. "No?"

"Fourth year, you gave me a book on mermaids, but we _did_ go on a date like that.", Harry went back to eating, and Daphne, sighing, started to eat as well. Hermione, meanwhile, put her head in her hands, elbows _almost_ touching Ron's plate of food - just by an inch, though, because the boy saw it coming and took it from there.

"I have no idea what's going on anymore,", Hermione said, and Daphne shrugged, somehow graceful. "I mean, I've never seen you two even share the same _room_ before!"

"Hogwarts is a pretty big place,", Ron pointed out, and Hermione glared at him. "It's the truth."

"Still! This entire thing doesn't make any sense. Harry and… Daphne?... Have never interacted before!", Hermione replied, and Daphne finished eating, scooping her bag from the floor and rising up, patting her skirt. Harry rose up with her, picking up his bag, and he waved at Ron while Hermione ranted about the subject.

"Hey, wait up, I have detention too,", said Ginny, making the two stop, Daphne's hand finding her way to Harry's, and he chuckled a bit. She had this underlying jealous streak that was cute, really. Ginny approached them cautiously, as if she hadn't been listening in, adjusting the strap of her bag.

The three of them, as if in a silent accord, started moving, Daphne's hand warm against Harry's, and they stayed silent, until, at least, halfway to the way to Snape's dungeon.

"So, when did you two meet? Doesn't seem like there were many opportunities,", Ginny said, nonchalant, and Harry chuckled to himself as Daphne sighed. "I'm not a snitch, I won't go around sharing whatever you two are hiding."

Harry and Daphne looked at each other, and burst laughing, making Ginny look confused at them.

They had met by accident, really - bumped into each other as two third years, Harry trying to find a book Hermione had wanted and Daphne looking for the same book. Somehow, a friendship had sparked between the two, but he thought it was probably the fact they had shared a similar goal. He had thought it'd pass, but they kept bumping into each other.

Daphne had never really helped him with anything, but had stayed by his side through thick and thin, never really questioning his motives or whatever, and in turn, Harry extended the same courtesy to her. They exchanged letters during summer, and while she never told anything important regarding Voldemort and the like - _my family's not like that, where did you get the impression all Slytherins were Dark magic users, my family's been on the Light side since forever, just because I'm a bit closed off doesn't mean I'm evil,_ she had said once, and while Harry had to agree with most her points, he hardly saw her as closed off -, it was enough to ward off the loneliness he felt. Besides, it was fun reading about gossip.

They had started dating quite recently, in fact - Daphne had asked to meet in the library as soon as possible, which meant the day after the first day of class, and she just… Had started kissing him, pressing him against a bookcase, and Harry had wondered how the hell she had been put in Slytherin, if that was what cunning and secretiveness looked like. On the other hand, though, she had been secretive enough to not reveal her plans, and cunning enough to lure him to the library.

"Hold on,", he called, and Daphne blinked her blue eyes at him, almost innocently enough to convince him she wasn't guilty. Almost. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I thought you'd be too daft to understand if I asked you to date me, so I thought this would be the most efficient course of action,", she had replied, a polite smile decorating her pretty face. "Unless, of course, you wish to not keep kissing me, which is understandable."

"No, no, that was rather nice. I just… Next time, you could ask, you know?", Harry tried, and Daphne, at the time, had hummed an agreement.

"Can I kiss you, then?", she asked, and he had agreed.

He explained that to Ginny, and Ginny looked to Harry and then to Daphne, and sighed, eyes closed, pinching the bridge of her nose as Daphne giggled softly, hand still in Harry's.

"I hardly think I've ever heard something so impossible.", she started, letting go of her nose, eyes opening. "But you know what, Harry? Your life is pretty much impossible anyway. Besides, life will be impossible anyway if we get any more late to detention, so I suggest we go."

Daphne paled at that, and pulled Harry forward as she went, Ginny laughing a bit as the three started running. Maybe it had been impossible, really, but his life had pretty much proved the impossible was possible, as Ginny had said.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Greengrass_!" Came Malfoy's shrill voice in a yell, approaching the Gryffindor table where she was having dinner with her boyfriend and his friends.

"What do you want? I already _told_ you my sister isn't answering your letters for a reason, you know." Daphne replied, boredly, and Harry lightly pressed her hand underneath the table, taking a small smile out of her. They kept eating, Hermione and Ron not bothering to stop eating to amuse Malfoy.

"It's not about _that_!" He said, gesturing to the two of them, Daphne sitting by Harry's side, Harry pretending to pay attention to his food as he watched carefully. "It's about _this_!"

Malfoy made a sweeping motion at the table, grandiose and ignored by the entirety of the Great Hall.

"This what, exactly?" Daphne asked, confused, inclining her head. "Is my tie crooked or something?"

Finally, the joke Harry had been waiting for her to realize the entire day had its pay off coming. He made a note of never thanking Malfoy for that, before smiling cheekily.

"Yes, actually." Harry said, and Daphne huffed at him, letting go of his hand to fix her crooked red tie. She paused at the color, and Harry offered her a cheeky grin. "Thought you'd never notice."

Daphne gave him an evil look, which made Harry shudder underneath her gaze.

"Merlin's sake, no wonder Snape was looking to me like I killed his puppy." Daphne complained, huffing as she undid his tie, too close for public comfort. Hermione spared them one single glance, taking off her eyes of the book for a mere second.

"No corrupting the younger years, I don't want to reply to the firsties about the birds and the bees again." She said, and Malfoy blushed a deep red as Hermione went back to her book.

"You're not going to say anything about this, Granger?" Draco hissed, waving to the situation at hand. Hermione rose her eyes, looking bored.

"What, do I look like their mother?" Daphne finished tying Harry's tie, and set onto her own with nimble fingers. "No, thank you. Do it yourself, Malfoy."

Draco spluttered at that, and turned back to Daphne, who was still fiddling with her tie.

"You're eating with the Gryffindors, like a traitor!"

"I'm eating with my boyfriend, like a good girlfriend, because _someone_ on my House will flip if he eats there." She said, not looking up. Harry took off a strand of hair of hers that threatened to fall on her plate, putting it behind her ear as she finished her tie knot. "Thanks."

"It's nothing."

Malfoy watched the scene with his jaw almost on the floor. Ron cautiously threw a pea inside his mouth, and there was no reaction at all.

"How come I'm the only one caring you two are dating? Greengrass, for starters, that's Potter, and he's a Gryffindor. Are you aware of that?"

"Very. What's wrong with it, anyway? We're not children to be having stupid House wars." Daphne shrugged, and grabbed her fork delicately. "Can you let me eat? I have class soon."

"You heard the lady, Malfoy." Harry piped in, smiling too nicely. Draco opened and closed his mouth, like a dying fish, before focusing his eyes on Harry. "What now?"

"Shouldn't you, you know, hate all Slytherins?"

It was Harry's turn to shrug, turning his face to look at Daphne, smiling softly at her.

"Guess we all have our exceptions, huh?" Harry held Daphne's free hand quietly, underneath the table, and she smiled while she ate, intertwining their fingers. "Now how about you scramble? The food is getting cold."

Malfoy spluttered once more and left in a flurry of robes, too similar to Snape. Harry stopped, paused for a moment to think, and went back to eating. It wasn't really anything he should care about.

* * *

 **[arrives 2 years later with starbucks and a second chapter] so what did i miss**

 **anyway A Whole Lotta Time Ago someone asked for draco's reaction. here you go. better late than never**


End file.
